Tournament of Wishes
by Gonzo123
Summary: This is the tournament part of my series. First match Goku Vs. Brolly.
1. Starting the Tournament!

I recommend reading the first part of my series before jumping in with your eyes closed.   
  
Goten, Trunks, Tronks, and Gotin all went and laid down in Trunks' room. "I'm sooo tired." Gotin said burying his head into a pillow. Trunks stared up at the ceiling. "Do you think turning into Trunton is really possible or maybe just a dream?" Trunks asked poking Goten. "Goten? Goten, you awake?" "Huh? What, oh...Trunton...I guess we'll figure out tomorrow." Goten was lost in a fantasy. "You okay?" Tronks looked over at Goten. "Yeah, hey, what do you think they're laughing about." Goten asked.   
  
The other three listened harder to find out what Goten was talking about. Indeed, there was a faint giggling coming from Bra's room. "Well, Bra...does he?" Pen asked eagerly. "Like me?" Bra paused as all the girls leaned in. "Yes." The others gasped and got huge smiles on their faces. "Hey, do you think that...well, since Gotin is actually Goten. And I'm actually Bra...Maybe he...you know." Brea asked a little uneasy. "Definitely!" Bra yelled. "Okay girls! Lights out!" Bulma yelled from her room. "Same with you Boys!"   
  
Goku entered the boy's room. "EVERYONE UP!" He yelled. All four boys jumped. "Too early" Trunks said rubbing his eyes. "It's noon." Goku said leaning against the door-frame. "Radditz, Kakorot! Are the brats ready yet?!" Vegeta yelled from the front door. Goten walked out of Trunks' room tightening his belt. Trunks was adjusting the shoulder on his gi eyes still closed. Tronks and Gotin ran out the door trying to catch up to their counter parts. Bra and Brea were both combing their hair. Pan tucked her hair under a bandanna. Pen yawned and stretched.   
  
The eight walked out the front door and sat on the lawn. "Today's the day." Goten said. The seven-foot Nappa walked out the door next and then came Bardock. Bardock wagged his tail back and forth. "You still have your tail?" Trunks stood. "Yes, so does Radditz." Vegeta walked out. "It will lower your chances of winning if you keep it." Are you suggesting that I cut it off, sire?" Nappa asked eagerly. "No. They shall do it themselves." Vegeta grinned. "Not now!" Goten said. "If you do it on Dende's look-out he will mend the wound."   
  
"Good point, boy." Vegeta walked back inside. Goku walked out next. "Damn, Vegeta, are you ready yet?" Goku said smiling. "Shut up!" Vegeta walked out behind Radditz. "Everyone ready?" Goku asked as a group formed. Goku placed two fingers on his forehead and disappeared. Goku and the group reappeared on the lookout. Gohan and Dende were having an interesting conversation on dung beetles when the others arrived. Vegeta walked up behind Bardock and Nappa walked up behind Radditz. Vegeta and Nappa grabbed the tails and ripped them off. Radditz and Bardock let out an ear-piercing yell.   
  
"Um, Dende, do you think you could mend the pain?" Goten asked. "Sure." Dende stood and walked to the two screaming Saiyans. He raised one hand to where each Saiyan's tail was. With a flash of yellow light the two slowly stopped screaming. "Gosh, for Saiyans, you two sure are babies." Dende said, quickly walk behind Gohan. Just then Cooler and his crew arrived on the look-out. Goten grabbed Trunks, Pan, and Bra and pulled them aside. "We have to fuse." He said. The second group walked to the Z fighters.   
  
With two flashes of light it was over. Bran walked out holding hands with Gotenks. Gotenks kept an eye on Cold. Gotin and Tronks glared at him also, but when later thought about it, neither knew why. Bran walked over and stood with Brea and Pen. "Now, which of you three is Gotenks?" Cold asked. "Me." Trunks' and Goten's voices exited the boy. "Where are the Dragon Balls, Cooler?" Bran asked. "You will get them. Later. They are by where the tournament is going to be held." The eight took off toward the spot. "Same spot as the cell games." Vegeta said. Goku gathered everyone in a group again and used his instant transmission.   
  
As soon as they arrived, Goku turned to everyone. "Everyone, this is going to be the hardest fight of our lives. Just stay confident and don't give up." He said as the others arrived. "Hey! CELL! Why didn't you use the instant transmission?!" Gohan yelled as cell touched down. "Very funny, boy." "First fight is Goku and Brolly." Bardock said patting his son on the back.   
  
  
The tournament is about to commence. How will Goku fare against his fellow Saiyan? Keep reading. Oh, but if you're a huge Goku fan...Maybe this chapter ain't for you...sorry!  



	2. Match 1: Goku Vs. Brolly

Goku stepped out of his group as Brolly stepped out of his. "Good luck!" Goku said extending his hand. "No. You don't really think you can win do you? I could kill you easily." Brolly said smacking Goku's hand away. "Bring it on." Goku got into fighting stance. Brolly lunged at Goku. Goku blocked Brolly's kick and tried to punch. Brolly took to the air with Goku close behind. Brolly stopped and fired a blast at Goku, only to quickly sweep behind him. Goku used his instant transmission to move. Brolly was left face to face with his beam.   
  
Brolly quickly flicked the weak beam away. "A decoy?" Goku looked on. "You move quick, but not quick enough!" Brolly lunged at Goku only to disappear inches from his face. "No! Where is he?" Goku's question was soon answered by Brolly appearing and grabbing his throat. "Join us Goku! With us, we can go anywhere! Fight anyone who looks at us wrong." Brolly squeezed a little tighter. "Never." Goku managed to stutter. "Fine, just fine." Brolly threw Goku into the ground as hard as he could. Goku staggered to his feet.  
  
Brolly descended to the ground only to push off it. But this time it was a kick to the head. Goku was sent flipping backwards before crashing into the ground. Goku staggered to his feet. "Oh, come on, Goku. I thought this would be more of a challenge." Brolly flew towards Goku with his arms folded. "Too...strong..." Goku managed to mumble. With all the strength he had left, Goku jumped at Brolly with a left punch.   
  
Brolly merely moved to the side and grabbed Goku's arm. 'No, Dad!' Gotenks thought trying to keep himself from jumping at Brolly. 'What could I do? I'd just get killed and then he would kill dad.' Gotenks dropped to his knees. 'Father.' Brolly used his open hand to grab Goku's upper arm. "Don't worry, I will only hurt for a bit." He said snapping Goku's arm over his leg like a twig. 'FATHER!' Gotenks thought powering up. Gotenks began flying to his wounded father. "No!" Tronks yelled grabbing Gotenks' ankle. "Let go!" He ordered.  
  
"Goten! Don't go." Bran ordered. "Tronks." Gohan said. Tronks let go of Gotenks. Gotenks merely fell onto his stomach. Gotenks dug his face in the sand. "What's wrong boy?" Brolly yelled. "Don't like what you see?" Gotenks tried to ignore the booming voice of Brolly but couldn't. "Well then you'll hate this." Gotenks, face still in sand, heard the thud of a body no more than four feet away. Gotenks looked up to see the father of two, Gohan and Goten, and once the strongest man on earth, beaten to the very edge of life.  
  
Goku lie lifeless. His long golden hair slowly shortening and changing to black. "FATHER!!" Gohan yelled dropping to his knees. Gohan instantly went to Super Saiyan level 2 and stomped towards Brolly. Tronks, Gotin, Brea, and Pen turned Super Saiyan and, along with Gotenks and Bran, rushed to hold Gohan back. But Gohan wouldn't have it. He grabbed Gotenks and Bran and threw them into the others.   
  
Capsule Corp.  
  
"What do you mean they're not home? Were can they be?" A man's voice asked over the phone. "For your information, mister, they are fighting to save the earth. They are in a tournament as of twelve o'clock this morning." Bulma replied. "Oh, I'm really sorry for troubling you. But, when they do come back, tell them an old friend is waiting for them at Roshi's island." The man slowly hung up. "Master Roshi? Why his island."   
Tournament  
  
The young half saiyans all powered up to level 2 and were able to hold Gohan. "NO!" Gohan Yelled. Gohan's power began to rise. One by one all the younger saiyans began flying off of Gohan. His hair turned to a darker shade of gold and grew to the middle of his spine. "Stop." Bardock pleaded grabbing his grandson's shoulder. "Wait you turn, boy." Vegeta glared.   
  
Across the battlefield an interesting conversation was about to start. "So, we know that Goku's brat and Vegeta's brat make Gotenks, right?" Cell asked. "And if Gotenks is standing right there." Freeza continued. "Don't forget about Vegeta's other brat and Gohan's brat. They make Bran." Cooler stated. "Then why are they all there. Goten, Trunks, Bra, Pan, Gotenks and Bran, how could this be?" Garlic Jr. wondered. "Why don't we just go over and ask?" Cold recommended. Four of the seven began walking over to the children, Cooler, Freeza, Cold, and Cell.   
  
Meanwhile, Goku has returned to regular Saiyan form. "Now, this just wouldn't be fair." Brolly powered down. His hair falling to his shoulders parted down the middle. "Brolly! Wait!" Gotenks de-fused to Goten and Trunks. Goten reached for a pouch on his belt. "Be fair...if you want dad's full strength." Goten pleaded noticing his dad would die after one kick from Brolly. 'A Saiyan gets stronger after every battle...more if it's a near death experience.' He repeated in his head. Brolly, on the other hand, had never heard nor known that.   
  
Cooler and the others stopped dead in their tracks. Freeza knew what Goten was doing. 'Let's just see how this plays out.' Freeza thought. "Do what you must, boy." Brolly said standing aside. Goten stepped out of the group watching Brolly's every move. Goten grabbed out a bean and knelt down to his father. "Kick his ass dad." Goten whispered. Goku stood staring at his feet.   
  
Goten jumped out of the way as his father lunged at Brolly. Goku stopped inches away from him. "Solar Flare!" Goku yelled. The flare blinded Brolly. "Ka...me...ha... me..." The beam began to glow in Goku's hands. Suddenly Goku rose to level 3 super Saiyan, putting even more power into the blast. "HA!"   



	3. End of Brolly

The blast took Brolly by surprise. It penetrated through Brolly's stomach and lower chest. Brolly, not being in any SSJ form, died instantly. He dropped to his knees and then his face. "Loss by death." Gohan whispered. "Now that is how true Saiyans fight. Take notes boys." Vegeta turned to Nappa, Radditz, and Bardock. "GOKU IS THE WINNER!" Trunks yelled hopping up and down.   
  
Cold continued walking to the young Saiyans as Cell and Freeza walked over to "clean up" Brolly. "Goten, may I have a word with you?" Cold stood a good distance away from the group. "Yes." Goten said. Goten and Gotin began walking to Cold. "How did this happen?" "What?" Goten asked playfully. "This! There's two of you." Cold replied focusing on Goten then Gotin. "Ohhhhh...this." Gotin pointed at himself and Goten. Together the two half Saiyans shrugged. "Sorry, we don't know." Gotin turned and walked away. "Why? Ya' scared?" Goten turned and walked also.   
  
Cooler took his place in the squared-circle (RING). Vegeta stretched his arms and legs before strolling into the ring. 'If Kakorot could beat that over-sized Saiyan, this guy should be easy to kill.' Vegeta thought gaining his stance. "You could still give up now and I can kill you with at least half of your dignity. What do you say?" He offered across the wasteland. Cooler's glare turned into and dash for Vegeta. Vegeta began running also. Both disappeared before either could lay one blow.   
  
Vegeta kneed Cooler in the stomach and kicked him in the face. After the kick, Cooler grabbed Vegeta's foot and threw him into the ground. 'Come on dad.' Trunks thought as Vegeta narrowly escaped a foot to his temple. Cooler was using mainly defense, only blocking Vegeta's kicks and punches. Once and a while he would see an open spot and lunge for it. Vegeta jumped at Cooler only to swing at air. Cooler had moved to the side and grabbed the Saiyan's hair. Cooler pulled Vegeta forward and swung his backward into the ground.   
  
Vegeta kicked at Cooler's head but Cooler blocked it. Cooler then swung at Vegeta. The punch connected and he was sent to the ground. Vegeta used the ground to push off for a kick but Cooler moved. Cooler backed up until Vegeta got high enough from the failed kick. He kneed Vegeta in the stomach causing him to fly forward. Vegeta stopped upside down in mid air. Cooler ran at Vegeta, who was turning to an upright position. Vegeta knelt and used the ground to aid a trip to Cooler. He stumbled forward and hopped up to his feet. Vegeta swung right away but again missed.   
  
Cooler took to the air and flew downward quickly to bash Vegeta on top of his head. Cooler then attempted a kick to Vegeta. Vegeta caught Cooler's foot and threw him into the hard rocks below. Vegeta flew down as fast as he could for a kick to Cooler's head. Cooler moved and stood.   
  
The two fighters took time to study each other. They both knew that one false move could cost the match. Piccolo growled in the back of the evil group. "Heads." He said closing his eyes. Vegeta jumped at Cooler and kicked him in the head. Cooler was sent flying into the group. Hitting everyone but Piccolo, who moved to the side. Cooler stood wiping the purple blood from his lip and forehead.   
  
Vegeta took to the air and spread his wing span. "That's dad's special attack." Trunks stated. All of a sudden Vegeta started to spin like a tornado, but faster. Cooler grinned. Vegeta began to pull his hands together right after he stopped. Cooler immediately vanished. Vegeta pulled his hands away and shot at where Cooler was and behind him. "He pulled away from the attack." Goten gasped. Vegeta slowly descended to the ground. "I give up." He said walking back to his group. "WHAT?!" Trunks and Goten gasped.   
  
"Well then, I win." Cooler said folding his arms. "No, I gave up...but they didn't." Vegeta pointed at three others behind Cooler. "NO, HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!" Cooler yelled. The three Vegeta's behind Cooler laughed at the scared alien. "Now you die!" One Vegeta flew and grabbed Cooler's legs as another pulled his arms over his head. "NOW!" The original Vegeta yelled. The fourth and last Vegeta flew straight through Cooler stomach popping out the other side like a knife through butter.   
  
Everyone was left in shock. The four Vegeta's stood together and absorbed back into one. "Thank you Namek." Vegeta said under his breath facing away from the others. "I get it, when he was spinning he made duplicates of himself and had them disappear so no one would sense his other parts. Right daddy?" Bran de-fused with Bra talking.   
  
  
Soo, looks like Piccolo and Tien taught the prince of all saiyans a new trick. Wait and see how the others do in their fight.   



	4. Cheaters

The man from earlier landed at Roshi's island. Roshi greeted him with open arms. The two sat down at his table and chatted through Vegeta's match. "That's a perfect idea!" The man slammed his hand down and stood. He ran out the door and hopped into his yellow ship and took off. "Same place as last time, right?" Roshi nodded and waved to the man as he took off.   
Tournament  
  
"What's that?" Gotin looked up in the sky. "It's him!" Gohan got a huge smile on his face. The ship landed right in front of Goku. "It's been awhile." Goku said. "Shorter then you think."* "It's...It's...me." Trunks and Tronks gazed in amazement at seeing yet another duplicate of them.   
  
  
* What does he mean 'Shorter than you think?' I'll tell ya'. Kinda confusing so if ya' have any questions e-mail me!  
  
  
After Trunks defeated cell and the androids he lived a very calm life for around fifteen to twenty years. After most of the chaos had stopped there was another world tournament. Trunks needed to go Super Saiyan to put up a fight in his match. Just then guess who arrived our old buddies Yamu and Spopovitch. And guess what they did...that's right. They took Trunks' power. Anyway, a senzu bean that Bulma supplied from the stands healed Trunks. He followed the two but when he caught them he realized his capsules were gone. Babidi took the power and the time machine back only five minutes. Just enough time to see Trunks transform again. He then took that power and traveled forward in time to his ship. With the two capsules of Trunks' power he then built in the ability for time travel, in his own ship.   
  
"He had his ship travel back to right after I killed Cell. He buried the ship and waited for about a six years. Babidi, knowing his own weaknesses and growing stronger over time, was able to destroy the ship that this time-lines Babidi was on." Mirai Trunks explained. "The Supreme Kai told me of this mere moments after I killed Cell." "So that makes you..." Gohan trailed off. "No older then yourself." Mirai replied. "It has only been a year since I've seen all of you. I've returned to this time-line because I knew all of you would be a lot stronger." Mirai's gaze went from Gohan to Goku to Goten and himself. "I'm guessing you two are Goten and Trunks. Eh?" Goten and Trunks nodded. "But who are you?" Tronks asked. "I'm Trunks, but only a future version of you...and you." Mirai said noticing the duplicate of Trunks standing by Gotin. "Wow, this is going to be weird." Bra said quietly. "Hi, I'm, well, your sister." Bra stepped forward, scooting next to Goten and secretly grabbing his hand. Pan stepped forward. "I'm Gohan's daughter. Pan."   
  
"Well, looks like you all have been busy." Mirai looked from child to child counting eight. "How's the woman?" Vegeta asked. "Mother...was killed..." Trunks frowned. "Anyway. Anyone who is finished with their battles please come with me." Mirai walked to behind his ship. Vegeta and Goku followed. "Quick question: Who are those three?" Mirai pointed at Nappa, Radditz, and Bardock. Noticing they all still had their Saiyan armor on. "The tall one is Nappa and an old friend of Vegeta. The one with long hair is my brother, Radditz. And the one that looks like a clone of me is my father, Bardock." Goku replied.   
  
"Here's the plan. I now hold around ten time machines. My mother made them before she died. It should be enough to take everyone forward to my time. For now the three of us will go. When one of our team is done with the match then they will join. Take these." Trunks ran and briefly explained the plan to the others as Goku and Vegeta opened their capsules. The three jumped into their machines. "I will join you soon!" Gohan yelled as they took off.  
  
"Are we going to fight or what?" Cell asked eagerly in the ring. "Be patient." Gohan strolled into the ring. "Come on, bro!" Goten yelled as Gohan stood face to face with Cell. "You've grown. No matter. At least now I don't have to bend down to hit you." Cell said. Gohan went level 2. "Just bring it."   
  
Gohan dodged as Cell lunged with a series of attacks. A second Cell appeared behind Gohan. He ducked and the two punched each other and became one again. 'So, the duplication won't work.' He thought to himself as Gohan began his own series of attacks.   
  
Goten watched as Gohan once again took Cell head on. "He will not win." Radditz stated staring at Gohan. And he was right. Though the two seemed evenly matched, Gohan was losing power with every hit he took, more rapidly than Cell. "Gohan." Trunks and Goten whispered in unison. Bra still stared at where the ships took off from, "Good luck, daddy." She said letting a tear stream down her face.   
Gohan leapt at Cell only to get backhanded into a bolder. As Gohan staggered to his feet he was met face to face with a blast shot from Cell. Cell descended. "Remember this, boy?" Cell squatted and shot out eleven eggs from his stubby tail. The Jr. Cells stood and stared at the adult Cell. "Play with them, then kill." Cell said pointing at the group of Z fighters. The Cell Jr. took to the air and flew as fast as they could to the fighters.   
  
"Everyone! STAND YOUR GUARD!!" Goten yelled taking his father's place as leader. Everyone got in stance and awaited the Mini Cells.   
  
  
Well?! What did ya think? Too much like the first time Gohan and Cell fought? Well, tough :)! And now I am suffering from writers block...so be patient! * I'm talking like people are actually reading my story. Oh well. LET ME HAVE MY FUN!!!! *  
  
I'd like to dedicate the rest of my story and all future fics to victims and family members of those who were lost 9.11.01. May God be with you all. And stay strong!   
  
  
  
Peace!  
??? 


End file.
